The Child Of Power
by Angel-EyesXxX
Summary: Hinata is sent to bring Sasuke back, Why did she run away a month after coming back? And why does a girl come to Kohona 12 years later, that posses two bloodline limits instead of one? OOCness slight SasuHina FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Ok if you havent noticed already, I am redoing this whole story! Same concept, just improved chpters... peace out!

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto or any of his cute chibi friends. O.o

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

-----------

'Naruto still likes Sakura, but Sakura is going out with Sai, Kiba doesn't listen to me anymore ever since he met that Phoebe girl and Shino was killed on a mission three years ago. Why am I still alive? There is no point. Nobody wants me, I've been disowned and Hanabi has taken over the Hyuga clan.' Hinata thought to herself. She had been sitting on the same rock for the last hour and a half, she knew she should be training but she just wasn't in the mood. She was so tired of this life, she just wanted to give up and hang herself. But she didn't, she knew there would be something for her to do one day and she was going to wait for it, wait for the one chance to prove herself.

Suddenly there was a Pop and smoke was seen, Hinata looked at the spot bored as ever. When the smoke cleared Sakura stood.

"Hokage-Sama requests your presence." She said as if she had said it over ten thousand times (which she probably had).

"I will be there in a moment" Hinata muttered as a reply. More smoke appeared signaling that Sakura had left. Hinata sighed and stood up. 'Hey, maybe this is my chance ... yeah right in my dreams" Hinata muttered to herself under her breath.

Hinata stood up and started to walk through Konoha towards the Hokage tower. She walked past the ramen stand were Naruto sat working on his fourteenth bowl of ramen.

She reported to the secretary and went in. Tsunade sat in her chair looking over some papers, Sakura at her side.

-----------

"You called for me Hokage-Sama?" Hinata spoke with respect; she had lost her stutter long ago.

"Oh, your here" she said as she put away her work and pulled out a gray folder, and handed it to Hinata. Hinata looked at it but didn't open it.

"This is your new mission" Tsunade said gesturing to the folder in Hinata's hands. Hinata opened it and read it, her eyes widened.

"I can't do this, I'm to weak!" she complained.

"Yes you can and will" Tsunade argued "and if you don't try then you will be kicked out of the village. You have not done very many missions like this one before, I can only remember one"

"Okay, I will do it. Who is on my team?" she asked

"You will be doing this mission alone"

"But that is almost impossible. Shouldn't Sakura or Naruto do this?"

"Yes, but they are both busy at this moment"

Sakura then cut in "Wait a minute, what exactly is this mission?" she asked.

"I am sending Hinata to try and bring back Uchiha Sasuke" She explained

"But a little weakling like her cant go and save such a strong man like him" Sakura complained.

----------

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you ppl like the change :D

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto... wish I did though:)

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

She had finally agreed but she wasn't sure if Sakura had. She was on her way to the Sound and was walking through Tea country, trying her best not to get caught and end up having to fight. But she was unlucky and ended up killing all five of them but was drained and collapsed.

------------------------------------------------------

She woke what seemed to be a couple of hours later. She examined herself; she had been properly bandaged and healed quite well. She was lying on a bed in a dark bedroom so she couldn't see very well. She was in pajamas and her clothes and weapons were on a table beside her, as well as a bowl of rice and a cup of hot tea. Just then her stomach growled, she sighed and began to eat the rice, not caring if it had been poisoned or not. Just then the door opened, revealing a silhouetted person with glowing red eyes. She stared at him for a while before coming to her senses and thanking him for the food.

"How do you know that I didn't poison it?" came a monotone voice that told Hinata that this person was a male.

"I don't, I'm just hoping you didn't." She replied stupidly.

"You should think before you do things," he lectured.

"Well I will next Time!" She said and continued to eat.

"Who says there's going to be a next time?" The man chuckled and in one swift movement sent her into a dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------

The next day she awoke and found a note written in neat handwriting, it read:

Hinata,  
Please get dressed and join me down stairs. We need to talk

"Okay then." She sighed as she rolled her eyes. She got up and started to get changed. (She wears the same clothes and looks pretty much the same except her hair is longer and her eyes have faded into a kind of hazel color) She opened the door and peeked outside, there was nothing there. The walls were painted a baby blue and there was hardwood flooring, there were a couple of paintings on the walls and a table with a fruit bowl on it between her door and the next. Suddenly somebody ran past

"Umm, Excuse me!" She called out to the person.

The now known little girl stopped and turned around, "Hi!" She said happily.

"Hi!" Hinata greeted back.

"Umm I think you are trying to get to the dining room." She said to her, while tapping her chin.

"Well. Yes, that's what the note said I was to do."

"Okay then follow me, I'm al ready on my way there!"

"Okay" Hinata answered feeling a bit more welcome. She raced down the stairs after her.

Suddenly she stopped at a rather large door.

The little girl smiled and then called "Knock, Knock is anybody going to eat me if I open this door?"

"I hope not!" came a reply. Then the little girl pulled open the door and waited for Hinata to go inside.

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto... or Sasuke... or Hinata... But I do own Kane! woop :p

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R __R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R_

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

Hinata stepped inside the door to be greeted by a soft light, and a man with dark raven hair working on some papers.

"Hello. Its good to see that you woke up." He muttered not looking up from his papers.

"Thank you" Hinata answered.

"Well, what are you doing here Hyuga Hinata?" He looked up.

"Uchiha-San?" Hinata gasped.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"Well I was sent on a mission to retrieve you." she replied.

"That's not going to happen, sorry."

"No, its okay I never thought I was going to find you, let alone bring you back." she sighed. He raised an eyebrow, "Well you definitely won't with that attitude!"  
"Well sorry Mr. Attitude" Hinata muttered.

"I heard that" Sasuke growled.

"Well anyways, who's the little girl?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, that's Ezerath. I'm babysitting her."

"Oh, she's cute" Hinata giggled.

Sasuke stood up "Well, welcome to the hidden village of Sound, I am the Otokage. If you need anything ask a servant or me. You are free to roam the village, but you are to leave in a week. I can not risk you being here."

"Okay, Thanks" Hinata said bowing.

"Now, go away" Sasuke growled at her. She made a face then left.

---------------------------------------------------  
She went back up to the room that she had found herself in when she woke up. It was actually quite a nice room. There was a small window on the east wall that had a light purple shade drawn over it, the walls were a lavender, there was a door that led to the bathroom, and a door that opened to reveal a walk in closet, the floor was hard wood and the bed was a king sized with four posts that looked like roses on the top. She decided to look around the house and found that it was rather small for what she thought a Kage should live in; it had three rooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a dining room.

Hinata had been walking around the village aimlessly for what seemed like hours, there were many interesting shops, and a lot of restaurants, but the thing that she liked the most about this village was that it was happy, the people were laughing and when she greeted a villager they would greet her back. It was so different than the leaf. She wished that she could stay here forever, but she knew she couldn't. It wasn't her home; she couldn't just leave her village and expect not to be filed as a missing Nin. So she would go back, back to the place that she had once been proud to call her home, back to the place where she used to be happy and play with her friends whenever she wanted to, where she had once loved a man, but had gotten her heart stomped on. But it was till where she lived and nothing could change that ... Or so she thought.

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R __R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and even if you did sue me, all you would get is 7 bucks!

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

"Uchiha-san." Hinata called out as she got back. "Uchiha-san!" "What?" He growled, stepping out of a room. But there just happened to be a string there, and he tripped and fell on Hinata, and 'accidentally' their lips met and they both enjoyed it, had a nice night together and then she had to go back home the next day. (Ooh so specific! O.o)

--------------------------------------------

She walked for two weeks. When she finally got back to Konoha, she was very tired. She reported to the Hokage. To her surprise the rookie nine and Gai's team were there.

"Mission was a failure, Hokage-Sama" Hinata sighed.

"Well you weren't gone for very long" Tsunade commented.

"I kinda found him." They all gasped.

"Well why didn't you bring him back" Sakura cried (I really don't like Sakura!)

"I'm not strong enough" Hinata muttered,

"Oh, well no duh!" Sakura mocked.

"Sakura" Tsunade threatened. Hinata sighed.

"Well? Where is he located?" Tsunade asked.

"I am n-not permitted to tell you that ... I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"I suggest you tell us right now." Naruto threatened.

"I-I can't!" She cried. Naruto looked at her horrified. She was having serious mood changes. First she was disappointed now she was balling her eyes out, in less then 3 seconds flat.

"What's the matter" Tsunade asked concerned.

"Why the heck would you care?" Hinata growled at her.

"What? Is it 'that' time of the month?" Shikamaru questioned.

"No" Sakura answered him.

"Well what's wrong with her?" Shikamaru asked, he was really getting freaked out.

"I don't know" Tsunade mumbled "Shizune get a medical team over here, Stat!" She called out.

Hinata was now whimpering.

-------------------------------------

They had been waiting for about an hour outside in the waiting room. The doors burst open

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with her." Tsunade muttered, "She hasn't been tortured, she hasn't had a justu placed upon her and she hasn't been in any fights. I haven't the slightest what wrong with her." Hinata walked out of the room with a smug look on her face.

"Hinata-Chan" Naruto called after her.

"Screw off" She glared at him, If glares could kill Naruto would have been dead ten minutes ago.

Two weeks. Later she was sitting at home crying, her monthly flow was 4 weeks late. She then began packing, she got her clothes, went to the kitchen and grabbled as many non-perishables as she could find, then she went the living room, put some chakra on a wall and it began to melt, she quickly snuck into the volt and grabbled over 50 million dollars and put it all in her duffle bag. She then quietly snuck out of the room, then out of the house, then out of the village.

She walked for three weeks stopping quite often at villages and staying at hotels. She never ate much because she knew she would end up throwing it up the next morning.

---------------------------------------------------

On about the 55th day of walking she came across a hidden village, the hidden village of Mist. She decided to try and join, they let her in with open arms. She used her money and bought a nice three-bedroom house on the outskirts. Opened up a nice little restaurant and lived a 7 months. On about the 3rd month she knew she was pregnant, but the thing that scared her most was that the father was Uchiha Sasuke. What would happen if he ever found out he had a child, would he try to kill it, would he accept it or would he just pretend it didn't exist. For some reason she hoped it was the latter.

It had been nine months since the night with Sasuke, She knew almost everybody in the village and they all liked her and considered her a friend. One day while she was walking down the street her water broke. An older woman she was pretty close to rushed her to the hospital. Fourteen hours later Kane was born. She was the most beautiful thing Hinata had ever seen, she had light brown eyes and raven hair and she had the Hyuga nose and the Uchiha bone structure. Hinata decided to name her Kane because just like her father, she would want to be a warrior, and Kane means Golden Warrior.

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto... that is all...

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

A girl named Lola was the first to run in and congratulate Hinata, when she saw Kane her eyes widened,

"Kawai" she muttered and then she looked at Hinata. "Just how hot was her father?" she asked. Hinata blushed like a tomato "Very, I see!" Lola commented.

About 3 weeks later Lola threw Hinata and Kane a surprise Baby shower in the village square, almost everybody was there. Hinata was amazed at how many people showed up. She ran and thanked Lola, "You just wait Kai and I have a surprise for you!" (Lola and Kai are her two best friends F.Y.I) after the party the four of them went back to Hinata's new house. "Go upstairs, third door on the right!" Hinata sighed and climbed the stairs cradling Kane in her arms. She gasped when she went into the room they had told her to, they had made it Kane's room. The walls were light blue there was a small wooden crib with teddy bear faces carved into the side of it, in the crib there were three teddy bears, a pink plush pillow and a fleecy cream colored blanket. Under the large window there was a dresser on top of the dresser there was an outfit, a ninja outfit just big enough for Kane and beside the outfit there were 10 plastic shiurkens and 15 plastic kunais. Across the room there was a change table and a rocking chair. Hinata was speechless,

"This is so wonderful" She exclaimed, Kane gurgled in agreement. "Thank you two so much!"

"Hey anything for a friend" Kai smiled,

"Yeah, what he said" Lola giggled.

**Seven Years Later**

Kane walked beside her mother nodding her head to the beat coming out of her very loud headphones, Her hair was down to her waist and in two high ponytails, she was wearing a long black skirt and a navy tie dye t-shirt, she had Hinata's face and Sasuke charm (She even had a small fan club (unfortunately)) Her hair spiked at the ends and was a shiny raven color. Today they were on their way to the first day of the academy, she was so exited. When they got there they were a few minutes late, so everybody looked at them quietly, they could hear her song, she was listening to 'Getcha Head in the game by B5'

"Very well, what's your names" the teacher asked

"Mina Hinata and Mina Kane" Hinata said to him using their fake name.

"Alright you can sit next to Li Rica and Li Ryan."

"Okay" Kane said then stretched and sat down next to the little boy.

"Okay then parents and students to be, how many parents are or have ever been a ninja?" Nobody put up his or her hands (They were all mothers) Hinata sighed and raised her hand.

"Really?" the teacher asked looking through his clipboard "I don't have any record of a Mina being a ninja in the mist."

"It was a long time ago and I'm pretty sure they burned all the files for safety purposes." She answered.

"Hm. I'll look into that." The teacher sighed. Hinata nodded.

"Okay, well have you trained Kane at all?" The teacher asker her. "No I haven't." Hinata lied.

"Okay." The teacher sighed, 'another student to work with, Greeaaaat.' He thought sarcastically.

"Well, welcome all of the new student and parents." The teacher greeted

"First of all I would like to thank you for deciding to become a ninja of the mist, not all of you will actually become a ninja unless you all work really hard! School starts at 8:00 am every Monday to Friday and end at 3:00 pm, you will have four different teachers, a weapons teacher, a taijustsu teacher, a justu teacher and a history teacher. They are looking forward to teaching you. Lunch is at 11:50nd ends at 12:15, there is no recess and when you turn twelve you will be placed in a three person group, most of the time it is one girl and two boys, and no you do not get to pick who is on your team. Any questions?. Very well School will start on Monday parents are welcome."

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

"Mommy!" Came a small voice from on top of Hinata.

"MOMMY, GET UP!" It screamed. Hinata jolted up

"Where's the fire?" she asked sarcastically as she swung her feet over the side of the bed. Kane was now 12, she had two best friends: Ryan (the boy that she sat next to on the first day) who was very quite but strong all the same, and Reito who was a loud idiot but when he puts his mind to something it was definitely gonna get done.

"Mom, come on hurry up! I get assigned to a team today! I hope the guys get placed with me!" she said excitedly while attaching her kunai holster.

"Well then, lets get going!" Hinata said stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed and drying her hair with a towel. Kane squealed and ran for the front door with Hinata closely following her. Today she had dressed up in a long sleeve net shirt with a navy tank top on top of it with her arms wound with tight bandages underneath the netting. She had on her ninja shoes and a pair of baggy tan jeans that were held up by a spiked black belt. Her long hair was up in a high ponytail keeping it out of her face and she had on a little lip-gloss. Hinata was wearing a long purple hippy skirt and a tight baby blue t-shirt. Her hair was left down and she had a little pink lipstick on.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kane was walking next to her mother humming blink 182's easy target. Hinata sighed and looked at her daughter, she had been right all along ... she was just like her father. She was only kind to the people that were kind to her and was the top in her class. Her beautiful raven hair swayed behind her, it went down to the middle of her back even though it was in a ponytail and shone against the sun. Kane stopped humming and looked at her mother, and noticed she was looking back at her.

"What's the matter? Do I have anything on my face?" She asked and started rubbing her face.

"No, I was just thinking." she replied.

"'Bout what?" she asked curiously

"About how much you resemble your father." She stated.

"My father?" Kane questioned.

"Yes your father" Hinata said.

"Oh" Kane sighed, she didn't press on because she knew her mother didn't like talking about him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They all took their seats Hinata sat in the back and Kane, Ryan and Reito sat together. The teacher started calling out names "Blah Blah, Blah Blah and Blah Blah for team 1" (F.Y.I I hate making up names so ill skip to them.)

"Team seven" The teacher read off his clip board "will be Li Ryan, Kinimoto Reito" The boys high fived each other. "And Mina Kane."

"Score!" The threesome yelled in unison, then they all blushed because everyone was looking at them.

"Okay now that everyone knows who their teammates are wait here until your new Sensei comes to get you." The teacher said and left with a puff of smoke. Just the door opened and about ten adults walked in.

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

One of the elders walked in behind them, then stopped in the front of the classroom and started talking,

"Hello new genin of The Hidden Mist. These are your new sensei's." He in motioned to the ten older men and women behind him with a wave of his wrist. "Now we will assign you, with the other two people in your group to one of these jounin. Team one with," He looked at his clipboard. "Walkin Senpai (?). Team two with who who. Team three with upside down. Team four with Lolly Pop. Team five with Thy King. Team six with jenny Bob. Team seven with Meyer Anne." The tree looked to see whom he was talking about. The person was a lady; she looked like she was about seventeen with shoulder length red hair and piercing purple eyes. She was wearing what Kakashi wears in the anime, except no mask and her headband was around her neck. The Elder finished assigning the teams and left. Kane, Ryan and Reito walked up to the girl.

"Hi, you must be my new team." She said smiling, they nodded show that she was correct, "Okay then" Anne looked a little sad that they weren't very enthusiastic "Well, meet me on the roof in twenty minutes." Then she disappeared in a gust of moist wind.

_On The Roof (Twenty Minutes Later)_

"Wow, you're the first team that's actually shown up on time." Their teacher said smiling.

"Well that's stupid, if we weren't on time when we were on a mission we could be dead or held hostage." Kane stated with a sour face.

"Umm, Well yeah." said Anne blinking at how smart assed these kids were. "Okay tell me your name, your hates, likes and dreams." Stated the Sensei.

"Okay, I'll start" Reito said. "My name is Reito, I hate people who believe in destinies and fates. I like my friends and training to become stronger, and my dream is to become strong enough to join the ANBU." He finishes with a smile.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Ryan muttered. "The names Ryan. I like hanging out with my friends, training, sports and skateboarding. I hate people who don't know how to keep their mouth shut and social events. My biggest dream is none of your concern." He ended. Anne raised and eyebrow.

"I guess I'm the only one left." Kane sighed. "Well, my names Kane, it means golden warrior. I love to hang with the guys." She wrapped an arm around Reito and Ryan's necks. "And listening to music. I hate ramen (:P Sorry I couldn't resist!"), and people who think their better than somebody else. My dream is to meet my father and my mother's family." She ended with a sad smile.

"Okay then, meet me at training grounds seven at five o-clock tomorrow morning, oh and don't eat anything." With that she disappeared

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

As she walked Ryan came up beside her, "Hey, what do you think we're going to have to do?" He asked knocking his fist with hers,

"Dunno, I just hope its something that is actually worth waking up so early!" She growled. As they arrived they spotted Reito talking to their Sensei.

"Morning!" They both muttered at the two,

"Yo!" greeted Reito,

"Well, look who came late together." Anne smirked wiggling her eyebrows. Ryan gave her a weird look and Kane looked rather confused. "Well anyways lets get started." She said with a sarcastic cough as she pulled out one scroll. "This" She said waving the scroll in their faces "Is the thing that no matter what you do not want to have, it is attracted to chakra and will be like a magnet if you are within fifteen feet of it, you have to make sure that the person that has it does not stick it to you. You have thirty minutes. Oh, and the person that does have it in the end gets flunked and is going back to the academy!" Ryan twitched at the last sentence. "You may now begin!" Anne said as she threw the scroll at Ryan and it stuck to him, as she watched she raised her eyebrow. None of them were moving, after about three minutes of looking at the scroll Kane walked over to Ryan, followed by Reito. They all started to whisper to each other.

"OK" They all yelled at one another and went into the forest. After about five minutes they each came out carrying something different. Ryan had a stick; Reito had a bucket of water and Kane a large stone. Ryan used the stick to stab the scroll through the middle and pulled it away from his body, next Reito went over to it and poured the whole bucket of water on it, making it heavy and wet. Next Kane dropped the mini boulder on it, holding it to the ground. Then together they all walked away from it.

"Wow, That has never been done before. I'm very impressed, you all pass." With that they all said good-bye and went home.

--------------------------------------------

As she opened the door she heard her mother call to her from the kitchen. She followed the voice and saw Hinata in front of the stove trying to fix it. "Well, how is your Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Actually, she's pretty odd, but I wont end up dead." Hinata giggled at her daughter's sense of humor.

"You know, you graduated top of the class just like your father." Hinata sighed.

"Oh Mom, you don't have to talk about him." Kane said trying to comfort her while taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"No, you deserve to know. His name was Sasuke." Hinata stifled a giggle at her daughter as she described the name as 'funky' "Yes, I guess. He was the village heartthrob! Every female in the village wanted to be his girlfriend because of his looks and bad-boy attitude. All but two. A girl named Ten-Ten and me. I had always had respect for him, but my heart belonged to the village fool. Ten-Ten's belonged to my cousin."

Kane cut in, "But how did you end up with him if you liked somebody else?"

"Well, I'll get to that later. You father was a prodigy, not the prodigy of his clan but the best of his generation. He hated his brother and killed him many years before you were born. His brother had killed his entire clan except for Sasuke."

Kane gasped in horror "How could anybody do that?"

"I don't know. Well anyways your father was place on a team with my crush, Naruto and his biggest fan girl, her name was Sakura. My team was usually called 'Team Eight of misfits' on my team were a boy named Kiba and a boy named Shino. Shino died a couple of years before you were born; actually he was the one who named you! I was bored one day so I taught him a game were you had to say a different name every time it was your turn. He was a master of the insect world, you would've really liked him!"

"He sounds pretty cool." Kane muttered.

"Yes well, a lot of people from my home village were very cool. Your father was originally from my hometown, but he betrayed us all and went to the bad side. Maybe I'll tell you more when your older, but for now. Good night." Hinata kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room. All that was left was a girl in a dream world.

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

**__**  
Kane slowly walked up the stair and turned at the third door on the right, still thinking about what her mother said about her father. 'The boy all the girls wished to have his own' was the best line she could think of to describe the man, from what she had heard about him. She walked up to the sink and reached up picking up her toothbrush, she turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. Putting the bristles of her toothbrush under the running water she looked in the mirror. 'Why do I have to look so different?' She asked herself, 'I should tell mother about my eyes soon.' She thought thinking back to that afternoon.

Flashback

**Kane was sitting between her two best friends on a bench in the park, overlooking the park. **

"**Hey guys, I'm gonna go train, its too boring here. You wanna come?" She asked, both boys shook their heads. "Okay, your loss." She muttered as she started to walk down the path that went to the training grounds.**

**---------------------**

**She stopped at a sign that read 'T.G. 7' and turned right, walking further into the clearing she pulled out her Kanata. She sighed as she twirled it on her finger and began chopping at thin air. Then all of a sudden everything went black, after a few moments she blink and looked around, everything seemed normal so she began chopping again. Then it hit her; everything was going in slow motion. She began to slash faster, it looked even slower. She dropped her sword and did a hand seal, then muttering "Byakugan." everything turned normal again; she looked around without turning her head. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was a rabbit as it hopped by. She sighed and cut off the chakra to her eyes. With that she walked home.**

End Flashback

She sighed, "I'll tell her tomorrow" She muttered to herself, putting her toothbrush away and walking down the hall to her bedroom.

The next day Team seven (Aka Team Anne) walked down the street together, they were on their way to the Misukage building to get their first mission as a team. When they got there they gave the secretary their names and entered the room to be greeted by a middle-aged man with brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Hello" he greeted them. They bowed to show respect. "Well I'm guessing you're the new team seven, here to receive their first mission." They nodded. "Well here is a list of D-Rank missions that you can do and when you are finished came and report back."

"Hai." They said in unison and left.

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

Kane sighed as she walked to the next statue to rid it of the dust-bunnies that had taken over the house that they had been assigned to clean. Just as she thought she was going to melt from boredom, a small smirk appeared on her face. Quickly she raced toward the front door, towards her backpack. She quickly unzipped the zipper and pulled out her C.D-walkman. Turning it on she started to walked back, singing the song that was blasting out of the metallic blue headphone,

"No, no, no, don't phunk with my heart!" Moving with the rhythm, she wandered back to the room she had been assigned. On the way she passed Ryan, who grabbed her arm,

"Why are you always listening to music? One of these days an enemy will come up behind you while your singing and kill you!" He scolded.

"Yes, I know. But what can I say? Music is my Life." She answered and walked back to her job, singing as she continued to tackled the non-living atoms.

-----------------------------------------------------

That day all the genin of the village hidden in the mist gathered in the Kage office. "Welcome, all of our strong and intelligent warriors!" boomed the Kage'sdeep voice,

"I called you all here to inform you of the upcoming _Chunin _exams!" With this said the room erupted into whispers.

"Quiet." Called the ANBU captain, known as Cairo.

"Thank you," The Mizukage said nodding to the woman with the mask in her hand, "As you all know, the chunin exams are what will separate you and your title you hold now. I have talked it over with your Sensei's and we have come up with a decision, three teams are going to participate in this. I will have no argument! The teams are, Team thirteen, Team two and Team seven! You nine ninjas are to come here at nine o-clock tomorrow morning! You are all dismissed!" With that all the youthful students started to leave, muttering something about 'this not being fair' and 'we probably did better then them'.

---------------------------------------------------------

As quickly as she could, Kane raced towards her mother's restaurant. She knew that her mother would scold her for being late for her shift. She opened the back door, slipped on her smock and pulled the pencil and pad of paper from the front pocket. Proceeding through the swinging door she went towards the small table, toward the left of the rather full room.

"Hello." She greeted dryly to the boys, who looked a couple of years older than her, "Have you decided on your order?" She asked, without a hint of a smirk, much less a smile.

"Umm, yes I think we have." Answered the blond boy with striking green eyes.

"I'll have a tuna melt with onion rings, thank you," The guy with long brown hair that was tied at the nape of his neck, muttered.

"I'll have a chicken Caesar wrap, with onion rings." Said the first boy with a smile, they handed her their menus and she walked away. After putting the order on the counter so that the cook could see it, she grabbed a dollar out of the little jar under the front desk, which her had mother made for her, walked over to the jukebox. After putting the money in the slot, she surfed through the albums, stopping at Monkey Business by Black Eyed Peas, she pressed the buttons 0 and 9 and the soft tune of 'Gone Going' filled the large room. She walked back to the counter and picked up the two plates that had the boy's orders on them. She walked back to the table and placed food in front of them. Muttering "Bon Appetite." She walked away to take care the rest of the customers, knowing that her mother was at her other job at a clothing store called 'Rio's'. The only thing that even hinted that she was happy was when she hummed part of a song that somebody had put on.

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

"Hey Kaa-San!" She greeted with a smile as her mother walked in the door of the packed restaurant.

"Hey baby! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Hinata answered her only child with a heart-warming smile, "But from the looks of things, you have everything under control."

"Well, I tried my best … and Ryan and Reito stopped by and helped a little while ago." She said, stifling a giggle.

"I see." The purple haired woman answered with laughter dancing in her violet orbs. She gently kissed Kane on the forehead as she walked to the back and put on her smock and walked back out to the front, on her way to a table she was intercepted by the young youth,

"Mom, …" Kane muttered something but Hinata couldn't make it out because of the noise of the bustling customers.

"Pardon me hunny?" She said back to her,

"Reito, Ryan and me are going to the Chunin exams tomorrow!" She said louder.

"That's great darling!" Exclaimed the only parent, while suffocating the little warrior with a bear hug.

"Where is it?" She asked, finally letting go of her.

"In some place called Konoha. I heard the Otokage is coming to see the battles too!" She said with a smile on her face. Everybody knew that the Otokage was the strongest of all the Kage's. Hinata frowned a little, but smiled as she saw her daughter's lips twitch upward.

"Well, I'll most definitely be there to watch you!" She said with as much enthusiasm as Rock Lee had in the presence of Miato Gai. With that they both walked in separate directions to continue with their work.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kane awoke early and did her morning routine, while dressing in her training clothes, she thought of the conversation with her mother yesterday. 'Was it just me or did Kaa-San frown when I mentioned the village and the Kage?' She asked herself in dismay 'I hope I did not anger her.' She thought fearfully. She soon was walking down the street, tying her hair into a small French bun on the back of her head so that it wouldn't get in her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After she checked in at the office, she continues down the hall towards the room labeled 'Mizukage'. Slowly she knocked on the door, when she heard a welcome she stepped in, only to be greeted by the Kage, Ryan and six other people of whom she did not know. She went and sat next to her teammate, trying to ignore the cold eyes glaring into her back. Just as she took a seat the door opened again to show the arrival of Team Anne's last member. As he took his seat on the other side of Kane the Mizukage began to speak.

"Hello, you nine have been called upon because not only are you the strongest teams, you are also all parts of some of the mist's prestigious clans, with the exception of one." He muttered the last part, while nodding at Kane, who nodded back in respect. "We have chosen you because you were all the top scoring teams in the 'real' genin exams. For that I want to congratulate all of you individuals. As you all know, the nine of you have been picked to be entered in the chunin exams. I have called you all here to explain what the chunin exams are and why they are held at a different village every year. First of all are there any questions? No? Okay good. The chunin exams are not only what will be the thing to give you the name 'chunin' but to also avoid a war between any of the countries. For instance, if a rain nin went to the chunin exams and won all his fights, that would make it seem as though the rain nation raises their ninjas to be extremely gifted, and because of that, the other nations do not want to attack them, for fear of losing their own nation in war. The reason the exams are held in a different place every year is simply to show the other villages that they are strong and that it would not be a good idea to try and go against them, or in your words Kane. 'We'd get our butts kicked all the way to the snow country, then we'd end up freezing to death!'" Everybody stifled a chuckle or giggle at that. "So now that you all know what you are getting yourselves into, I suggest you go and get packed, for you will leave at 12 o-clock this afternoon. Your Sensei's will be at the gates waiting for you with your passes and maps. Have fun, be careful, don't get killed and kick some backsides! You are dismissed." The Mizukage finished with a grin. With that they all left to get packed and say good-bye to their families and friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------

She had finished packing all her things that included a long navy blue ball gown that her mother had bought her just for the large dance at the end of the exams, a couple pairs of pant, three shirts, all her weapons, and about a zillion hair ties. Just as she was about to leave, her mother offered to walk her to the gates. (Her excuse was that she hadn't met her Sensei yet.) As they arrived, they were amazed to see a couple clans there, bidding good-bye to their young member and heirs. Hinata smiled and calmly walked over to Ryan's mother, engaging in a small chat with her so that Ryan could hurry away, but not before giving a grateful smile to her. Kane quickly hurried to Ryan and whispered in his ear,

"We'd better go save Reito, before he goes on a rampage … again …" With that they both went over to Reito and his clan, both stifling a rather large laugh. Lets just say they weren't exactly succeeding very well with covering it. Just as they pulled him from the clutches of death (his family) their Sensei came over. After giving them their passes and maps she bid them a farewell by kissing each on the forehead and making them promise they would be okay. After saying good-bye to their families they quickly raced off toward the village hidden in the leaves, and the place that would change their futures forever!

----------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the village, they were greeted by a mob of screaming people. As they stood there in horror, a woman with long blonde hair that was tied into two ponytails on the back of her head and a young man that had spiky blond locks that framed his face stepped out of the crowd. After everybody quieted down, the woman began to speak:

"Hello, and welcome genin of the village hidden in the mist!" She began, "We, the village of Konoha, are so pleased that the excellent and gifted village of the mist sent so many young ninjas!"

As she paused Kane whispered (a little to loud) to Ryan and Reito "What is she on? It sounds like she's some kind of welcome commercial." They all stifled a laugh, as they looked up they saw the boy stifling a laugh as well, but the woman's eyebrow was twitching and her fist was shaking. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?" She asked, sarcasm coating every word.

"Let me guess, you're the only one that is of a mere village family. The only ninja in your hopeless kin!" Tsunade sneered back. Kane eyes narrowed quite a bit, she would've jumped the woman too, if Ryan hadn't held her back, while muttering in her ear

"What's your problem? Your usually so shy and cold." After a couple of minutes she calmed down. As she did the Blonde boy stepped up and began to talk "Well, hey and welcome to our home. We hope you like it here as much as you did back in your own village! I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way, Hokage of The Leaf!" With that a boy stepped out; he was wearing a gray t-shirt and had two red marks going down his face. "Come with me, I will direct you to your billets." He stated like a robot. They followed him and unpacked in their hotel rooms.

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

As Kane walked down the street, she was oblivious to all the stares and finger pointing towards her. As she walked she hummed little bits of some of her favorite songs, writing up her own verses every now and then. She was happy, to say the least, although you couldn't see it from just looking at her, her mind was dancing to the beat of the songs on her little imaginary black cloud. She knew that she only had fifteen minutes so she would make it last, by exploring the town and checking out the shops that looked interesting to her. She suddenly stopped in front of a grungy looking bookstore, she had always loved books, she loved how her mother had read them to her when she was a little girl and how shed be sucked into her own little world when she read about the mythical princess' and the prince who slayed the horrifying dragon to save the damsel and bring her back to his kingdom where they would be married and live happily ever after. Kane knew it was all rubbish and that if you wanted to be saved, you do it yourself. But hey! What girl doesn't want to have a prince that was hot and was strong? She slowly opened the door to the shop, ignoring all the whispers, and walked in. She was greeted by her favorite smell: Old books, everywhere she looked there were books, books on myths, books on history, even books on ninja techniques. It was her paradise! She wandered around, till she passed a book that lay sprawled out on a table. She picked it up and read the title 'Clans with Bloodlines' the book. This book seemed to be calling to her, she slowly opened the leather cover and fingered gently through the pages. She gasped as she stopped and looked at a picture, she had seen it before, and she knew where. It was the cymbal on her mother's coat sleeve. She slowly fingered the picture and read what was on the page: 'The Hyuga, is one of the most renowned and well-known clans. It is located in the Hidden Village Of the Leaf. Their bloodline limit, also known as the Byakugan, is one of the most advanced and most wanted bloodlines. It enables the user to see 360 degrees around themselves, and to see the chakra holes. They have a special type of fighting style known as the Jyukkan, this allows you to plug all 64 chakra holes, in other words, it makes it so that the opponent cannot use chakra.' 'That is the technique that mother taught me!' Her mind screamed in horror. 'If this is all true why did mother never tell me?' She asked herself. She decided to buy the fairly cheap book and do more research later. But for now, she had to get back to the Hokage office for the meeting.

--------------------------------------------------

As she entered the office, she let out a sigh. She took her seat next to Ryan and dropped her backpack As she waited, she looked down at the outfit that she had worn, she knew it was a stupid decision, but she thought being in the presence of a Kage that was not her own she should at least look presentable, so she straitened her baby blue skort that went down to her knees, and brushed out the wrinkles that had already formed on her turquoise tank-top. As she waited she looked around the room, now noticing that there was over one hundred people in the rather large room, instead of the nine teams from the mist. Just then she whacked her head hard on the table, finally putting all the pieces together, they were at the chunin exams first exam: The written exam. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath.

Several minutes later a man walked through the doors, followed by about fifteen ANBUs, he walked to the front then stopped. Slowly he turned around and showed his face, well his eye, a mask covered his face and his eye was covered by his hitai.

Slowly and carefully he began to speak. "Welcome everybody, to the first exam of three. I am your sensei, Kakashi, for this section, also known as the written section. Now one by one, you will each come up to the front and choose a number out of this bag." He waved around a dark green silk bag. "When you get your number, you are to find the desk with that number and sit and wait until I signal that you may turn over your paper and begin." One by one each of the many people went up to the front, colleted their number tiles and went to the seat and sat down. When Kane walked up there was a couple whispers coming from the ANBUs and even Kakashi's eyes widened when she reached her hand in and pulled out the tile with the number 13 on it, she smirked ever so slightly when she looked at the tile and it showed her lucky number. Everything was reversed in her world, mentally and physically; on Friday the thirteenth she would walk past a black cat and find a fifty-dollar bill ten minutes later. To say the least, she was having a party in her head for her lucky number. Quietly she took her seat and waited to the man named Kakashi to allow them to start.

"Okay, now that everybody has selected. I will explain the rules. Rule number one: Do not be caught cheating, if you are caught three times you and your team will be disqualified from the chunin exam." Everybody gasped, well everybody except for three people, one whose lips were quirking upwards. "Rule number two: you will get ten points in total, for every question that you get wrong one point will be subtracted. Rules number three: there are nine questions on the piece of paper, the last one I will give you in a half an hour. Now begin!" With this everybody flipped their papers and looked at the question, a couple of people twitched, a couple of the 'nerds' Started writing and all the rest looked and thought. After about fifteen minutes half the people had been disqualified and a smirk came across Kane's face and she began to sing softly in a Very high tone:

"Ri Paf a Ru,

Sensa Denia,

Co To Da,

Co See Fa Ru,

Daa Conna,

Da Fa Dania,

Co Tu Sheir,

Uh Codair Tair Io,"

Everyone had fallen asleep because of Kane's odd Jutsu. Ryan and Reito quickly ran to the ones who had the largest amounts of chakra, Aka the hidden chunins, and took their papers back to theirs and copied the answers down.

"Tai Oh Ni,

Co Dair Rare,

Isall Nan Do,

Une Dan Hole See,

Con Anne Role,

Hia Lan Role Seeya,

I Lun Role,

La Di Ole,

Line Ole,

Lie Serpha,

Offra You,"

When Ryan was finished, he ran to Kane and started copying down the answers because their writing was very similar. After he had written down all the answers he put the paper back.

" Lea Nea,

Oh Oh Ooooh Ooooh,

Can Ree Pol,

Co Role,

Na Pa San.

San Dania,

Ohhhhhhh."

Just before everybody woke up, Ryan ran back to his desk and pretended as if nothing had happened. According to Kane nobody would remember the beginning of the song, and would think that nothing had happened, as if time had just stopped. The bell rang and there were a lot of groans.

"Okay, congratulations to all of you still left. Now for the last question. This question is very special, so it gets its own rules. Rule number one: If you do not want to answer this question, then leave now. Rule number two: If you pick to answer this question, but get it wrong… you are banned from the chunin exams for the rest of your life!" Almost everybody gasped, there were a couple of rude comments and a lot of yelling.

"Stop!" one of the ANBUs yelled at the top of his voice.

"Thank you Kiba." Kakashi sighed as he tried to help is poor, innocent and probably broken eardrums. "Okay so everybody that would like to leave, raise your hand and you and your team may leave." Almost immediately half of the one hundred people raised their hand and left, and slowly but surely the fifty turned to twenty-five.

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

After about twenty more minutes Kakashi put up his hand and stated, "The last question! What is worse than trash?" Nobody put up his or her hand to answer, "If you answer this everybody else passes as well as you, if nobody answers this nobody will pass." Mutters filled the room. Ever so slowly Kane raised her hand.

"My mother once told this to me, she said that one of her best friends teacher had told her, I'm not sure if its right though." She said unsurely.

"Okay, continue." Kakashi urged.

"'A person who does not c-complete their mission is t-trash. But a person who completes th-their mission, b-but lets their comrade be k-killed is worst than trash?'" She said clearly, though she stumbled on a couple words while trying to remember it all.

Kakashi's eyes were wide. "That is correct. What is your name girl?" He asked

"Mina Kane." She stated coldly.

"Mina? Where have I heard that before? Hmm…" There were a lot of mutters as they walked out of the classroom. They had finished the written exam and now were ready for the survival exam. "Everybody thank Kane! She is the reason you all pass!"

Kane sighed as the fourteenth person came and thanked her, she should have just kept her big fat mouth shut. But that's the past and now she has no choice but to accept it. She slowly began walking back to the hotel she was staying in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

She quickly turned the key in the lock to her room. When she got in she went and sat down on her bed, thankful for the peace and quiet. She quickly rummaged through her backpack before she pulled out four things, a pen, a scroll, the book on families with bloodlines and another scroll. She copied down the Hyuga page in the book onto the blank scroll. After that she took the other scroll and opened it, showing some complicated characters. She drew blood to her thumb, placed the scroll that she had copied the page onto on top of the scroll and put her thumb on one of the letters. With a poof the scroll on top disappeared and she put away her supplies hoping that her mother would check her scroll soon, and find what she had sent. As she lay down on her bed, she made a silent oath to herself. 'Tomorrow I will go to the Hyuga compound and find out what this is all about. With that she was drawn into a dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After an almost eventless night she stepped onto the cold linoleum flooring. After doing her morning ritual and training she stepped into the crowded streets. She sighed as she looked at the clear blue sky, wondering if she will ever be able to fly like the lovely raven. She had always been fascinated by the way they flapped their wings and were able to soar into the weaving clouds at dawn. She continued to walk to the infamous Hyuga estates.

------------------------------------------------------------------

She unsurely pushed the button at the front gate. As somebody opened the massive pieces of iron she explained that she wished to walk around and see what the place was about and possibly talk to the clan leader. She had always been a great actress because her mother was sure to enroll he when she had turned five. She was still unsure of the reason but respected her mother enough not to bother her with silly questions. The guard finally let her through after checking all her registrations and IDs. She slowly crept though the wide hallways, looking for something. Something that she knew she could never forget. Her mothers chakra, if it was true that her mother had once lived in the maze that they called the Hyuga compound. She gasped in horror, though it was very distant, but it was there, she followed it with hope in her eyes. Hope that it wasn't true; hope that her mother had not lied to her. She skidded to a stop in front of a room with a paper door. Quietly she opened the door. She gasped at what she saw. There on the dresser was a scroll and four pictures. First she looked at the pictures, on the first one it showed her mother when she was younger with two boys beside her, one had a big gray sweater with fur rimming the hood, a dog in his coat, and he was doing the peace sign at the person taking the picture. Kane thought that this would be Kiba since he didn't fit the description of Shino. The other boy wore a long cream colored trench coat that covered the bottom half of his face and had dark sunglasses on so you couldn't see where her was looking. The last person was a woman; she was standing behind Hinata with a large grin on her face long shiny black hair. They all looked very happy. The next picture showed A girl with long blonde hair, a boy with brown hair that stuck up and made him look like a pineapple, a boy that looked a tad over weight and a man that had a cigarette in his mouth. They were all smiling. The third picture had a girl with long dark brown hair and creamy lavender eyes, sitting on a stool. Beside her stood Hinata again except this time she didn't look very happy, she had a frown on her face. The last picture showed a girl with pink hair and a extremely large smile on her face, on her right stood a boy with spiky blonder hair, behind her stood a man that she had seen yesterday, the first exam teacher and to the girls right stood a boy. This boy was different from all the pictures but one, the one with Hinata and the girl, he was frowning. He had spiky raven hair and onyx eyes. Shakily she picked up the scroll and opened it. She quickly saw that it was a mission scroll. Its mission was a S-Ranked mission. It read that Hyuga Hinata was to capture Uchiha Sasuke and return him to his home village, Konoha. Well now she knew what her fathers last name was, but something stirred in the back of her mind, something that told her that she had heard that word before, _'Uchiha'_ it hissed, but wouldn't tell what it meant. She looked around the room. It had dust everywhere, as if nobody had been in here for at least twelve years. _'Yes, this is definitely my mothers old room. I will go talk to the leader of this clan and try to figure this out!' _she thought solemnly.

She walked around for a bit more then left the room, making sure to close the door behind her. After wandering for what seems like hours, a boy that looked a couple of years younger than Kane walked past her. Quickly she grabbed his arm, he yelped in surprise.

"Umm, excuse me. Could you please tell me how to get the clan leader?" She asked bowing.

"I think she's in the dining room right now, I could show you how to get there if you wish."

"That would be awesome. Thanks!" They walked without a word. After about twenty minutes the boy stopped and told her to wait while he checked to see if it was all right for Kane to talk to her. After about five minutes he came back out and told her to go in.

Kane stepped into the room and looked around. She sat as a lady that looked like an older version of the girl in the picture with Hinata motioned her to.

"Hello, Ryu said that you wished to speak to me." She said, all the time her creamy eyes examining Kane's every move.

"Umm, yes I do. One of your guards allowed me to come and look around and I came across a room. The room was very dusty and seemed to call to me. So and I went to take a look. There was a scroll and four pictures. I only wonder about three of the four though. I would like it if you would explain to me who the people Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke are." The woman raised a petite eyebrow.

"If you wish." She said. After a pause she continued. "Hyuga Hinata was my older sister, she was very talented and was the true heir to the Hyuga clan. She ran away when she was seventeen. We still don't know what the reason is, it is suspected that the mission that she had been sent on had corrupted her. She is now thought to be dead and I was put as the leader of the clan in her place. Now Uchiha Sasuke." She bit her lip and tapped her chin with her manicured index finger.

"I can't tell you much about him. Nobody can, he was a loner. Sought after by almost every female in Konoha, single or married. Even I had gone after him, he was gorgeous! He was the last Uchiha; his whole family had been killed in front of him. He was cold and bent on revenge most of his life. He abandoned this village when he was twelve. Nobody has heard from him since, except for one person. My sister. She was sent on a mission, which you saw was in that scroll, to bring him back. She found him but was not able to return him. Shortly after she left the village."

"Umm, you wouldn't happen to know if the Uchiha's had a bloodline limit?"

"Yes they did. It was the only limit that surpassed the Byakugan. It was known as the Sharingan. It allowed the user to copy Justus and it slows everything down, giving them an advantage in battle. Is there anything else?" Hanabi asked.

"No thank you." Kane said with a shy smile. "I should leave now."

"Okay, I will be rooting for you in the Chunin exams." The woman said with a smile. Kane quickly bowed and then left.

**_DDR-PRINCESS_**

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey uys sorry this update was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO late :'( 2 words ... family problems, need i say more? w.e sorry again guys and i'll try to get the next chappie out ASAP! LUV Y'all!

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **

* * *

Kane quickly did her morning routine and scrambled out the door of the hotel that the man named Kiba had assigned them. There were three things on her list to do today, one is meet up with the guys and number two was to train with the guys. Most of the time her life revolved around her mother and the guys, and that wasn't about to change even if they were in a foreign village. After grabbing a granola bar she raced out of the large building and toward the training grounds.

"'Bout time!" Reito groaned, falling off the branch he had been laying on the stay out of the evil heat. It was one of the few things that were different from the Leaf and the mist, the climate. In the leaf it was scorching hot, while the Mist got its name from the mist that surrounded the village during the summer. It kept everybody cool and happy.

"Well lets get started!" Kane exclaimed. As soon as she finished Ryan came running at her. She quickly started to do some hand seals. Soon after three more Kane's popped into view, the first one ran at Ryan while the other two ran into the bushes. Ryan and the clone battled with hand combat until it disappeared and another of the clones came running from the bushes and jumped into a trap that had been placed earlier in the battle by Ryan. Finally the last of the three came out, the only difference this time though was that this clone was walking. Ryan looked at it with a confused expression.

"Oh damn!" Ryan cursed as he felt the familiar cold metal against his neck.

"Never turn your back on your opponent." Kane lectured as she put her kunai back in her weapons holster. "Lets go check out the market, this is getting boring." Both the boys agreed.

"Hmm…" Reito hummed as he looked at a cup, his mother's birthday was coming up and he still hadn't gotten her a birthday present.

"She'll love it now can we please go?" Kane begged in annoyance, he had been looking at the same cup for almost an hour.

"Fine, I don't like it anyways." Reito sighed turning his back to the small stall that had been set up n the center of the street along with many others. "Hey, where did Ryan go?" He asked with wonder.

"Good question!" Kane answered while looking around for the familiar red head. "He was probably being the smart guy he is and snuck off to do his own stuff. Grr and he left me here with you, I am officially mad at him!"

Reito sighed, "Well we'd better go and find him before he gets into trouble." As soon as he finished saying that a huge explosion was heard.

"Lets go that way." They said in unison. Back home in the Mist Ryan was known for his pride, one word against anything he believed in or cared for, the person who said it would be stuck in a pretty tight spot, usually in between Ryan and a wall, though sometimes he would go to far and seriously harm somebody.

They took off running towards the explosion. When they got there there was a large crowd gathered around something, they squeezed through and stopped when they found the edge. It was indeed Ryan, but here was a boy and a girl across from him. The boy looked about their age and the girl looked about ten. The boy had short spiky blonde hair and glowing green eyes, while the girl had long pink hair and baby blue eyes.

"Ryan." Kane angrily growled and stepped in front of him, "What did you do?"

"Oh, your girlfriend getting mad at you?" the boy mocked.

"He/She is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" They shouted in unison.

"Oh, looks like somebody is pretty touchy 'bout their relationship!" The girl laughed. Ryan and Kane both lunged or them, but lucky for the other two Reito was there to stop them from beating the living daylight out of each of them.

"Now, now children, is this anyway to greet the townspeople when they graciously let us come here for the chunin exams when they could have just said we weren't allowed?" Reito scolded.

"No…" They both said with their heads hanging low.

"Ok, now apologize and we can continue shopping. Kane I'm sure your mother would love a new prism for her collection."

"Sorry." Ryan muttered bowing to the two.

"Sorry for the trouble, I'm Kane by the way, and these are my teammates: Ryan and Reito." Kane said putting out her hand.

"Ryu." The boy said accepting the hand with a smile.

"Wow, there are a lot of Ryu's." Kane muttered under her breath.

"And this is my little sister Mika." Ryu explained motioning toward the pink haired girl. "Nice to meet you! Um well we were just heading home for some lunch, would you care to join us?"

"I think that would be a fine idea." Kane giggled, she always plays this game with her mother.

"Shall we?" Ryu fell into a deep bow while offering her his hand.

"I think we shall!" She said curtsying. Then out of nowhere the other three burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you two." Kane deadpanned.

With that they all walked off towards Ryu and Mika's house. When they got there Mika opened the door and announced that they were home, a call came back but they couldn't make out what it was.

"Looks like mom needs help." Ryu sighed as they walked towards the kitchen. In the kitchen they came across a pink haired women juggling pots and pans. "Oh goodness mum." Ryu sighed taking a couple pots and putting them in a cupboard. "These are our new friends Kane, Ryan and Reito. We met them at the market today, would it be okay if they stayed for lunch?" He questioned.

"Of course! We just have to wait for your father to get home first." Said the woman. "Oh, I'm Sakura by the way, I'm very pleased to meet you!" the three smiled and shook her hand.

"**Lunch is ready!**" Sakura called up the stairs to the kids. Soon after many thuds were heard.

"Finally!" Reito commented. Kane punched him in the arm for that.

"Have you never heard of politeness? Jeese." Kane growled. "It smells lovely Uzumaki-San!"

"Why thank you Kane, you may call me Sakura by the way."

"Okay I'll try to remember." She murmured with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Came an unfamiliar voice. In walked a man that looked about thirty; he had spiky blonde hair like his son and glowing baby blue eyes like his daughter. "It seems you two have finally met somebody who you don't fight with… That's a first…" Mika and Sakura punched him for the last line.

"Well it seems that everybody is into punching today." Ryu murmured.

"Well that's enough dilly dadling, lets eat!" Kane figured she like this women.

**Naruto & Sakura**

After the five left…

"That girl, Kane, looks a lot like Sasuke." Sakura accused.

"Yeah she does, but I highly doubt that Sasuke would, Quote, lower himself as to have a child, Unquote, let alone a daughter." Naruto sighed.

"Yep that definitely not Sasuke's kid!" They agreed.

**Everybody else**

"Wow your mom is a really good cook!" Ryan commented. "All we have at home are a whole bunch of cooks all crammed into our kitchen in the main compound. 'sigh' It must be nice to have somebody to cook for you all the time that isn't hired and paid."

"Yeah it is." Kane giggled.

"Oh yeah I forgot you had the same luxury." Reito sighed.

"Well do you three want to hit the market again?" Mika suggested.

Various relies came forth, such as 'Sure' 'Okay' and my personal fav. 'I guess so' (Tee Hee) And off they went to see the market wizard by flowing they gray brick road.

* * *

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	15. Chapter 15

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: I have redone this full story, read it again please if you dont want to get mixed up, thanks.**

**_AND VOTED FOR PAIRINGS WOOP! _XD**

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

_**DDR-PRINCESS**_

"Sir, we really have to go if we want to get there before the 3rd exam starts." The chunin reminded his Kage.

"Why do I have to be there again?" The man sighed.

"Because, Sir, you were invited and if you do not go it would give people the impression that the sound is weak." The younger man sighed, polishing his headband.

"Who cares, it would be their fault if they came and attacked us and their whole army was killed. They couldn't blame me! It would be their stupid choice." The man sighed, yet again.

"Otokage, this is not your choice, you _must_ go, for the sake of the public's freedom and to represent the Sound!" He argued yet again.

"Fine, but I aint packing!" Sasuke growled and left. This was the usual routine when he was requested to go somewhere, all the chunins in town would gather and draw straws; the unfortunate one would have to go through the powerful mans fury. Luckily for the newbie, he had been rather gentle this time.

In Konoha 

Kane sighed and looked at the guys and the little girl that were walking just ahead of them. Just as she sighed a boy that looked about her age came up to her.

"Hello young maiden." The man wannabe slurred, "How would you like to join me on a romantic date?"

"No thank you." Kane answered trying her best to keep the twitching under her eye under control.

"This is a once in a lifetime offer!" He pursed.

"I said No!" Kane growled, obviously getting mad.

"Oh, playing hard to get are? I love the feisty ones!" The bay attempted to say huskily, oblivious to her warnings. Kane slapped him, right there in the middle of the road. He finally figured out that she would rather die than go out with him, so he slowly just slinked away, hoping not to be neutered.

Kane sighed again, this whole trip was a waste of he valuable time and she knew it, why she had agreed to go with them she would never know. All that she could think about right now was how much she hated shopping.

"Kane, you didn't have to be so mean." A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked at Reito, "Yes I did and you know it!" She retorted.

Ryan just rolled his eyes at the two as they bickered. "Can we just go now? I'd rather we finish our shopping before night falls." The only one with common sense reminded.

"Yeah, we have to get back too," sighed Ryu. "We, unlike you three, have a curfew and for one I _do not _want to suffer the consciences.

They all agreed and put off this fight for another time.

As they waited for Reito and the siblings to come out of the shop Kane looked at Ryan. "Rye?"

"Hmm?" Was his answer.

"Why are the fights always between Reito and me? And never have anything to do with you?" She wondered out loud, while looking up at him. He was about a half a head taller than her with a head of flared golden locks, today he was wearing a jersey and long black Nike shorts.

He looked down at her. "I don't know, it just seems like a waste of time to me." He stated, looking back at the store he saw the threesome walking out. Mika had a semi small bag in her hands. He waved them over and they continued walking towards the bookstore since it was Kane's turn to pick the shop.

"Finally!" She exasperated, waling into the small store. She went strait to the myths section, everybody else just stood there waiting for her to finish. Slowly she scrapped her finger over the spines until she stopped and pulled one out on Athena the Greek goddess. Ever since they could remember Reito and Ryan had always been dragged to the bookstore and asked what they thought about different myths. Most of the time they had no idea what she was talking about, but lately she had been extremely intoxicated by the legend of the Greek goddess of wisdom. Knowing this they decided to learn about her so they would know what on earth she was talking about half the time. It actually turned out to be pretty interesting and now Reito was addicted to learning about the almighty Greek God and ruler of the Greek Gods, Zeus. Kane slowly read the back of the book and went to the till to buy it. After she had stored it in her black tote bag they left to their next destination: The sports store, also known as Ryan's pick.

Hours later they dropped off the sibs at their house and left to hang out at Kane's hotel room, which happened to be the best out of the three. Kane sighed and stretched, then lied down on her bed. Reito leaned against the wall that separated the bathroom and the bedroom, and Ryan was sprawled out across the couch. Kane sighed, she had been doing that a lot these days.

"So." Ryan started.

"Umm, what do you think is gonna happen at the 2nd part of the chunin exams?" Reito added to the conversation.

"That's a good question, I think it gonna be a survival test." Kane guessed. They all agreed and desided to sleep in Kane's room tonight.

DDR-PRINCESS 

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

_**DDR-PRINCESS**_

After a good nights sleep, they were refreshed. Well at least they hoped so for today was the day of the 2nd part of the chunin exams. Hoping for a miracle our heroes set out on this world embarking adventure… Hoping they would survive to make it to the 3rd round.

After walking for about a half an hour of getting lost many a times they found the forest, much to their enjoyment, they walked to the teacher at the front and showed her their passes. Kane's eyes widened as she saw the woman, it was the same woman in the picture with her mother, Kiba and Shino. People seemed to keep popping up out everywhere.

'What was her name again? Oh, yeah. Kurenai!' Kane thought. Soon after they had gone back to the crowd Kurenai started to speak.

"Welcome sad little genins!" She began. "Today, you may die. If you do not pay attention you most definitely will. It is very simple, get one heaven and one earth scroll then report to the main tower. There are three rules, 1st rule: No Cheating, or I may kill you." She said with an evil grin plastered on her face. "2nd rule: No looking in the scrolls! If you do you will be immediately disqualified, along with your teammates. Last rule and most important… No Killing. I say this for your safety; the creatures are _very_ able to kill you. We will not be there to help you so watch yourselves." She glared at everybody, "Now fill out a form and go to your gates."

Ryan got the paper for them, Kane filled hers out quickly.

**Konoha Death Contract **

Name: Mika Ezra Kane

Village: Hidden Mist

Parent/Guardian: Mika Hinata

DOB: September 21 1893

If the fact that I die during this Exam it will not be bla-

med on any person, village or animal.

She made a face at what it said. And gave it back to Ryan and they all walked up to the covered area and handed their paper in and were given a 'heaven' scroll. Kane took and stored it in her empty scroll pouch that she had attached to her waist before they had left. They walked over to the gate number '13' Kane inwardly cheered at getting her lucky number. Shortly after they heard a bell ring and the gate in front of them opened, they calmly walked in chatting with each other. They walked for an hour and a half when a group from the rain confronted them. Reito easily took them down and stole their earth scroll.

An hour later they heard a scream and decided to go investigate. As they walked into a clearing they saw a sand group pummeling a girl as four other people stood off to the side, not able to move. Kane's eyes widened when they saw two bodies under a tree… one was their friend Ryu. Oh, that made Kane mad, nobody got away with hurting her friend and didn't end up regretting it. Looking over at her teammates she saw they were thinking similar thoughts. Ryan was the first to charge and within seconds had one of the boys unconscious. Kane decided to go and help the girl instead. She had shoulder length light brown hair that glowed red in the sun. Her face was a little bashed up but Kane could identify her glowing green eyes. Her skin was tanned, but not too much, she wore long baby blue shorts and a loose white shirt. She had a necklace similar to Kane's. Kane lifted the nearly unconscious girl and carried her to the cave and healed .her. After she was done she stepped out of the roots and looked at the boys who were currently tying up the sand Nins, a couple feet away lay a abandoned 'heaven' scroll.

After an hour Ryan went out and caught some fish, which they cooked over a small campfire that Reito had built, while Kane tended the wounded. As they ate some of the fish one of the boys woke up. He identified himself as Nara Yukan. He had short light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore black sweat pants and a white woman beater. He had all the ninja stuff (pockets, head protector, shoes) and a sword on his back.

While Reito continued to ask question after question about anything and everything, Kane and Ryan had a small conversation. All to themselves.

"Rye, I'm bored." Kane sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Then do something." Ryan answered back that darkly. Kane immediately sat up.

"Rye are you okay?" She asked putting her hand on his forehead, which felt exceedingly cold. Kane's eyes were wide. "R-reito… Reito." She screamed in exasperation as Ryan's head dropped onto her lap. Reito twisted his head swiftly looking in the direction of the two. When he saw Ryan he sprang up and raced over, fear striking every step.

DDR-PRINCESS 

Sorry just had to end it there!

Check out my new story!

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_PAIRINGS: VOTE NOW OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!_**

**_If you have any suggestion then type cause I really wanna know!?!?!?!?!_**

**Meanings:**

**_Yukan- Brave_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

_**DDR-PRINCESS**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"It's happening again." Kane cried with horror. Last time this had happened they had only just barley saved him… with the help of over half the sound's top healers.

"He can't die, I wont allow it!" She screeched while holding him closely. All Reito could do was stare in horror.

"You Idiot," Yelled Yukan, "Go and get help!"

Reito jumped from his seat and disappeared, running as fast as he could.

After fie minutes he reached the tower and opened the door, screaming for help. A person came and he explained the situation. Quickly they left towards the camp.

Once they got there, the masked person began to heal Ryan. After twenty horrible minutes it talked.

"This boy is extremely sick, we must get him to a hospital at once!" the voice was firm but feminine indicating that it was a female. She took Ryan on her back and told them to make their way to the tower, since they have the scrolls already they would pass.

They said good-bye to Yukan and wished him luck and left towards the tower.

Once they arrived they were escorted to the room they had Ryan in. he was hooked up to about twenty machines. Thank Kami this wasn't the first time they had seen him like this or Kane would have fainted for sure.

They just lounged for the next few day while they waited for the 2nd part of the chunin exams to end. At night they would stay by Ryan, during the day they would take turn watching over him while the other walks around and does what they want. On the very last day their friends made it. They didn't talk to them though, they don't know why, I guess they just didn't want to be questioned about Ryan's health because even they don't know for sure.

At the end of the last day the leaders of this round came and escorted everybody out. Kane, Reito and Ryan's unmoving body waited a hour late so that a leader could come and transport them to the hospital.

They carried on the routine for weeks afterwards. One would stay with Ryan while the other would go and do what they want, most of the time it was train for the third part.

Finally, three days before the 3rd part of the exams would be held Ryan woke up. It was Kane's turn at the time and she had been sleeping. Ryan smiled at her calm face and gently called her name, waking her almost instantly. When she saw him she hugged him and cried on his shoulder, making him promise that he would never do that to them ever again.

Within a day he was out and training against. Mostly stretches though, he had been laying on a bed unmoving for almost a month and a half.

When the day came for the 3rd exam they were ready. They'd take them all down and they knew it.

DDR-PRINCESS 

Sorry just had to end it there!

Check out my new story!

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

**_PAIRINGS: IM THINKING MAYBE A KANExRYAN!?!?! WHAT D YOU THINK???_**

**_If you have any suggestion then type cause I really wanna know!?!?!?!?!_**

**Meanings:**

**_Yukan- Brave_**

**_SORRY FOR THE SHORT. _**STUPID MOTHER JUST CAUSE I "ACCIDENTLY" THREW A PIECE OF WOOD AT MY SISTER HEAD SHE TOOK MY WHOLE COMPUTER AWAY, PIECE BY PIECE…. EEK, well at least I got it back, eh?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

_**DDR-PRINCESS**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

They silently walked through the doors of the great auditorium. The screams and cheers were thunderous. They slowly walked over to join the line of other contestants.

Kane eyes slowly scanned through the crowded stands. A smile appeared on her features when she spotted her mother in one of the front stands.

After the rules were explained to them they were ushered to the box waiting/watching area that stood high in the wall that surrounded the blocked in arena.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Many fights took place. Many were lost to the infirmary. Many had just given up. It was now down to six contestants.

Kane, the whole way through, had used plain taijustu and won with no injuries what so ever.

Ryan had just done whatever had come to mind, but in battles that demanded it there was a small bit of strategy used.

And Reito, full out poundage is all Im going to say.

Ryan was up. As always he was polite. He smiled and bowed before going strait for the head.

"Kyoko-no-justu." He said in a normal tone while performing a couple hand signals. With this the boy he was against started screaming in pain and clutching his head.

"I-I give!" He screamed.

"Winner Ryan Li!" The overhead sounded, with that the crowd went wild. Ryan blushed a bit then went back to his spot in the contestant seating just as Reito jumped down for his match.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Now Reito's fight was completely different. He used complete force and threw his opponent threw the wall in a half a minute flat. When he was declared winner he stayed down there for a couple of minutes bowing and yelling his thanks to his "Undying Fans" as he claimed them to be.

People found it very hard to accept the fact that he and Ryan were best friends because of their Many differences.

(Sorry people for skipping through their fights so fast, I just think that Kane's fight is by far the most important.)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kane took her time walking down from the box to the field. Her opponent was already in the center circle waiting for her.

The girl, as she could now tell, bowed to her and smiled. Kane just stood there starring at her back.

"You both know the rules. You may begin!" The referee declared.

The girl just raised a brow to Kane as her eyes scanned her body.

"You can look, but I doubt you can touch." Kane hissed at her.

"You should be on your knees begging for mercy if you knew what was good for you." The girl sneered back.

"Bow to a bitch like you? Never!" Kane screamed at her.

"Your such an idiot. What is wrong with you exactly?"

"Wrong with me? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"You do know that that was an extremely bad come back right?"

"What is wrong with you, why wont you just attack me already so I can kill you!"

"That's because Im not an idiot and I don't act out of terms like that idiot Reiky or whatever his name is."

"Its Reito and don't you even think about dissin' my boys!" Oh, she was pissed now, you do not talk about her boys. That was like talking about her mother.

"Your boys? What are you some berserk-o Barbie doll?" Kane's eyes narrowed increasingly at that.

"Oh, you didn't."

"And what if I did?" She growled back mockingly. She had found her soft spot.

"Then I'd have to kill you." She answered her while examining her finger nails.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Whatever."

"So you're a fighter, one of the "boys" and a tough 'don't mess with me bitch or Ill rearrange yo face' gansta. Sounds pretty superficial to me. What the hell is wrong with you? You have serious issues."

"You try to go through your whole life with no father!" She hissed with pure hatred dripping off of every word.

"No wonder you're so screwed up." The girl dared to whisper. Kane's tight fists were shaking with rage. Slowly she started to look up through her bangs. She saw the girls eyes grow wide as her head came to a stop when her nose was held high with daring. Her blood red eyes bore holes into the girl. She watched as the girls cowered under her powerful gaze.

Gasps arose from the millions of bystanders. "The Sharingan!" "Another Uchiha!" The screams were like music to her ears. They knew, they all knew that she was special, not like any other. They **shall** learn to praise her! They **will** listen to her every command, because she was simply better than they were! And she knew it, there was no stopping her now, she was powerful. Too powerful for them!

She threw the girl into the wall and vanished into a blur as she grabbed her shoulder and shoved her against a tree, causing a few of her fragile ribs to be cracked and broken. 'This is all her fault!' Kane thought over and over again, 'She doesn't know what its like to go threw life without someone that you need!'

She blew fireballs at her. The people still stared in horror and just as she was going to end it, kill the horrible girl, a woman stood in front of her. As did a man stand in front of the almost unconscious girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke."

"Hinata."

Kane watched with wide Sharingan eyes. That right there was her father, Kage hat and all. Kane would not take her eyes off him even as the two nodded to each other and picked the teenagers up. Her mother scooping her up while he gently hoisted the girl onto his back. But she still continued to look at him as they walked in different directions. Sasuke, towards the infirmary. Hinata towards the great gates.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS, YOU ARE WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING. REMEBER WITHOUT READERS THERE WOULDN'T BE A WRITER!

DDR-PRINCESS 

Check out my new story!

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _

_**DDR-PRINCESS**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

She sat in a gaze for days. Her mother and teammates were worried about her. This wasn't right, they knew that she was having problems grasping the thought that her father was the Otokage, one of the top ranked Kages in the lands, but it wasn't healthy to act like she was. She barley ate, the only way that she would was when one of them took the food, put it in her mouth and made her chew it.

After three days of this there was a knock on the door. It was Ryan who opened it. There, clad in a black t-shirt and white long shorts, stood the Uchiha himself. He offered a small smile to Ryan as he walked past him and into the living room.

Hinata stood up from the spot on the couch when she saw him. She motioned for him to go out onto the balcony with her.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked through clenched teeth. She was fashioned in a dark dress that went down to her ankles. It had wrinkles all through it giving away the impression that she had worn it for several days already.

"Hinata, you know very well why I am here." He countered, teeth clenched as well.

She let out a exasperated sigh as she started to explain, "I couldn't tell you…"

"Bullshit!" Sasuke yelled at her, "How could you do that? She is my daughter, my flesh and blood and you couldn't tell me about her? Give me one good reason!"

"You're the freaking Otokage! What would anybody think if they suddenly found out that you had a baby with one of the prisoners?" She yelled back, face red with annoyance and anger.

"Who …Cares!? Who cares what they think? Its my life and if they have a problem with it then to bad! …Who… Cares?"

That stopped Hinata; she looked at him with wide eyes. "You would." She whispered.

His eyes widened, "Why would you think that?" His angered evaporated, it was now replaced with sadness.

"You're the great Uchiha… There just cant be another one. It's The not One Of. It would have destroyed everything for you." She looked at her feet.

"Is that what you really think?"

"Yes… That is what I think." She looked up when she heard the glass door slide open. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I am going to introduce go myself to my daughter." He said as he went in, closing the door behind him; leaving a wide-eyed Hinata on the balcony.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kane looked up as she heard the door open. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" Sasuke greeted with a small smile and pointed to the lazy-boy the stood across from the bed. Dumbly she nodded.

He sat and looked at her. "I'm sorry Im just meeting you now. It was a miscommunication problem." He offered. When she didn't reply he continued. " Umm… Im Sasuke."

"Kane." Came a short whispered reply as she continued to stare at him with wonder.

"Well its nice to meet you Kane." He smiled.

They stayed like that for a long time, just staring at each other. Suddenly tears welled up in Kane's eyes and she jumped into his arms. Sasuke was surprised but then quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her.

'This is the beginning of my happy ending.' Kane thought as her father continued to cradle her in his lap.

City Of Angels

GooGoo Dolls

And Id give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that Ill ever be,  
And I dont wanna go home right now.  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breath is your life  
Well sooner or later its over  
I just dont want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.

And you can't fight the tears that aint coming  
all the moments of truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am. X2

I just want you to know who I am

**The End**

**Thank You For Reading.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

DDR-PRINCESS 

Check out my new story!

_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R _


End file.
